wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Coalbelcher
is a hardened super-villain. Personality As a prisoner he has fallen into that mentality, dealing with unswaying authority on one hand while trying to effect authority on his own.The others hurried on their way. I saw Coalbelcher practically twitch, seeing them leave without a goodbye. He was the boss of the men’s side, and he’d been ignored. - Excerpt from Gleaming 9.10 Through raw power, intimidation, or basic leadership he was able to be the head dog on the male side of the Prison.“The basketball hoop is the Queen’s court,” Ashley said. “Top woman on this side of the prison, Llorona, gets the court and nobody argues if they want to have a good stay. She invites different people every day.” “Similar for the guys who get out around the same time I do, but they hog the court,” Rain said. “Coalbelcher and his right hand man get the court every day. It’s rare that someone else gets to go. You basically have to kill someone to earn enough respect to get in.” “If you go that far you’re never leaving,” Capricorn said. “Maybe they figure they might as well get to know you, if you’re committing to being a lifer.” - Excerpt from Beacon 8.4 “Yeh, don’t be stupid,” Coalbelcher’s voice was accented, with nasal intonation that didn’t fit him. “I was looking forward to my dinner, and I get cranky when something or someone gets in the way of that.” ... “I’m going to make you sorry if these guards don’t. Getting between me and my motherfucking meal.” Coalbelcher growled. From a distance, through the speaker, it sounded more like a child trying to sound menacing. I wondered if he was more dangerous-sounding in person, backed by reputation, in a Brando-as-Godfather way. - Excerpt from Gleaming 9.8 Relationships Cinereal He considered her a rival in the past. Gambol Has somehow wound up as "friends" with the guy.The guy had befriended Coalbelcher, William knew. That might have explained the doctor’s note and the arrogance. Fucking whatever, it was still a bad idea to play with fire here. The guards looked ready to shoot someone. ... “Why?” Gambol asked. Why? Because he was thinking longer-term. “Put in a good word for me with Coalbelcher,” he said. Gambol smiled. “I can do that.” Simple, easy to process. A favor given for a favor granted. - Excerpt from Interlude 8.y II Antares Was not friends with her but he could have a civil dialogue with her. Appearance Coalbelcher is a heavy-setCoalbelcher was a good two hundred and fifty pounds minimum, which probably impacted his ability to run around. - Excerpt from Breaking 14.12 relatively short man who has very short and uneven hair. His name sake stems from his mouth that looks carbonized from his power.“Rain!” I heard the voice. It was higher, but it was from the guy’s side of the prison. “Crystalclear.” The voice came from one of the apartment buildings near Rain’s. I flew up for a better view, and saw the man at the window. He was heavy, with the kind of double chin that hung over his collarbone. He had wiry stubble, and there wasn’t much helping to distinguish the end of the facial hair and the start of body hair. His hair was short and uneven, and it was greasy, which made the uneven spikes that much more noticeable. Most notable was his mouth. He looked like he had chewed on an ink packet. His teeth were yellow-white, but the spaces between them, the lines around his mouth and his tongue were all black. Coalbelcher. - Excerpt from Gleaming 9.10 His spit is dark enough that it can act as an eye liner.He licked his fingers, then smudged the black spit around one eye. It looked more like grainy black paint than anything....His fingers dragged slowly down one cheek, smearing black there. Between the black eye socket and the cheek, it was the initial steps toward a skull face. - Excerpt from Gleaming 9.10 His clothing is usually stained and smeared by his power effects. Abilities and Powers Coalbelcher can spray geyser of his carbonized spit at opponents in large amounts.Coalbelcher vomited a stream of black at us, a geyser spray. - Excerpt from Breaking 14.12] His spit is also highly combustible, allowing him to light it for explosive effects.I saw him clench his fist, punching it forward into the stream he’d just terminated. It detonated, a rolling explosion that chased the geyser toward us. And with Vista’s space warping, it changed direction and all splashed along one wall, licking it with fire. - Excerpt from Breaking 14.12 Additionally, he doesn't need to detonate all of his spit at once, but can leave behind flecks of it as a trap. He is also capable of making this spit in gaseous form.He exhaled, and it wasn’t a liquid geyser this time, but a cloud, aimed over and past me. - Excerpt from Breaking 14.12 He also has some level of super strength, but not much in the way of durability.Added strength but not a lot of added durability. -Excerpt from Breaking 14.12 History Background At some point banded with other fire-themed villains to go after Cinereal and unlike others was able to hold his ground."Uh, was one of the fire-themed villains that tried to band together against Cinereal. Most of that group got trounced, he didn’t, he became a mid-level boss there.” - Excerpt from Breaking 14.12 Gold Morning Presumably had a similar experience to everyone else. Early-Ward Was re-incarcerated after mutilating an old rival,"... But not if you’re a murderer. Not if you’re a rapist.” “I wouldn’t be a boss if I was. I had a rival. They decided I didn’t get my second chance, came after me hard. I came after them harder. They played it up in court, said I went ... too hard,” he said. “Broke the guy’s jaw, which is true, it needed to be wired shut. I hurt his back, lifetime of pain, bullshit. I didn’t touch his back. His arm? No. Lung damage? Nah.” - Excerpt from Gleaming 9.12 allegedly over a belief that Coalbelcher did not deserve the Amnesty. Eventually settles into his role in the prison. Goddess' Takeover Did not appreciate his meal being called off due to two upstarts claiming the Prison was about the be attacked. - Excerpt from Gleaming 9.8 As many other freed prisoners he followed Red Queen and Cryptid to Earth Shin. Post-Time Bubble Pop During Gimel-Shin incident he assisted Cryptid. Post-Attack on Teacher Coalbelcher was present during the second Shin crisis.Sundown 17.8 Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Blaster Category:Brute